theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
April 27, 2016/Chat log
5:25 Loving77 boop 5:31 Dragonian King sup peep 5:32 Loving77 hiii silly thanks for the b-day Garnet drawing it's so cute 5:34 Dragonian King yw :D brb i broke chat Welcome to TAWW chat 5:35 Dragonian King garnet's hair is hard to draw lol 5:37 Loving77 I haven't tried drawing garnet yet but I can imagine lol You are now away. You are no longer away. 5:52 Dragonian King brb You are now away. Williamm258 has entered chat. 6:04 Williamm258 https://youtu.be/872xFLTrRx8 clip You are no longer away. 6:05 Dragonian King back hi will 6:07 Williamm258 bro guess what I made for peep 6:07 Dragonian King what cool clip btw 6:10 Williamm258 A peep cake File:Peep cake.png 6:12 Dragonian King (yes) nice work 6:13 Williamm258 but the one i made was pink. 6:15 Dragonian King cool looks like a lot of work 6:19 Williamm258 YES! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBeh4ro9TQ0 also look at this You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:22 Dragonian King i dont know what i just watched but i think i like it You are now away. 6:34 Williamm258 and I have this to https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2D2hcRw8u6U You are no longer away. 6:43 Dragonian King that was a thing You are now away. Flower1470 has entered chat. 7:08 Flower1470 Hey Silly and Will Sup Peep You are no longer away. 7:08 Dragonian King hi lily http://41.media.tumblr.com/6f97415becb82693432375220e34eb06/tumblr_nmiw9dbAzk1uni5x0o1_1280.png look it's your hero and protector 7:12 Flower1470 EWW OVER MY DEAD BODY You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:13 Dragonian King is that a request 7:14 Flower1470 NO 7:16 Dragonian King oh btw i made an onion skin for chat File:OnionSkin.png User:Dragonian King/wikia.css?diff=11147&oldid=9759 here's the code because i'm sure you want to use it 7:18 Flower1470 i looked at it for 2 seconds and now i feel nauseous 7:20 Dragonian King team downsize + onion the ultimate duo 7:24 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-VBDXOkcCuA one more thing. 7:25 Dragonian King (no) lily can i add no flapjack to the rulez 7:26 Williamm258 weesstt AND NO Flapjack is amazing! 7:27 Dragonian King no it's not it's freaky 7:28 Williamm258 You never watched a episode so you can't say that. 7:31 Dragonian King well the clips are freaky ask peep 7:34 Williamm258 Yeah but you don't know why they are in there. 7:35 Dragonian King to scar little kids for life and give them nightmares 7:37 Flower1470 ^yes 7:39 Williamm258 no 7:39 Dragonian King 2-1 i win yay 7:42 Williamm258 no you dint PEEP you like flapjack You are now away. and it lasted 2 seasons to so people do like it and i'm one of those people. I think it's a lot better then Gravity Falls to. You are no longer away. 7:46 Dragonian King oagetgpeatmgpaemtguzdbgpwargaepgtaenuzpdnaregn WHAT 7:46 Williamm258 yep so take that 7:47 Dragonian King you're crazy gravity falls is like the best cartoon ever with steven universe 7:47 Williamm258 but how would you know you never watched it 7:47 Dragonian King because freaky cat 7:47 Williamm258 Oh come on one cat 7:48 Dragonian King and she's here and wessst and the creepy old man 7:49 Williamm258 so lets see that's 4 creepy things. thats not a lot oh and i'm sorry there is 3 seasons of flapjack 7:51 Dragonian King gravity falls is still better though (yes) 7:51 Williamm258 bro you can start watching it here you go http://www.watchcartoononline.com/index.php?s=flapjack 7:51 Dragonian King i'm good 7:52 Williamm258 but flapjack lasted 3 seasons and Gravity Falls only has 2 so I win. 7:53 Flower1470 spongebob has 10+ seasons and look where that went 7:53 Williamm258 You stay out of this 7:53 Dragonian King that's true that's because gravity falls ended 7:54 Williamm258 Flapjack didn't get bad. 7:55 Dragonian King gravity falls was longer than flapjack though flapjack was only 3 years gravity falls was 4 7:55 Flower1470 to lighten the mood: http://flower1470.tumblr.com/post/143506796241 7:56 Dragonian King how about twins left leg and right leg 7:58 Flower1470 http://pre09.deviantart.net/030e/th/pre/i/2005/294/1/6/exodia_the_forbidden_one_by_ssjgarfield.jpg 7:59 Williamm258 Flapjack played a ep every week and Gravity Falls played one every 3 mouths. so thats why 7:59 Flower1470 months* 7:59 Dragonian King that's because more work went into gravity falls 8:02 Williamm258 NO IT DIDN'T Disney Wanted to do that so thats why!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 8:02 Dragonian King lily what's better gravity falls or flapjack 8:02 Flower1470 gravity falls 8:03 Williamm258 Don't ask her 8:03 Dragonian King peep what's better gravity falls or flapjack 8:05 Loving77 Well, it depends how you look at it 8:06 Dragonian King is that your way of not getting involved 8:06 Loving77 no 8:06 Flower1470 lol 8:07 Dragonian King anyway why are all the crystal gems so short 8:07 Williamm258 I LIKE IT A lot better then Gravity falls is there something so wrong with that!? 8:08 Dragonian King nah if there were no opinions the world would be boring seriously though why are they all short pearl is average and rose was huge everyone else is tiny 8:10 Loving77 quartz are supposed to be huge that's why rose and jasper are 8:11 Dragonian King and amethyst is defective 8:11 Williamm258 Garnet is huge 8:11 Dragonian King yeah but garnet is fusion ruby and sapphire are short just like the rest of them a fusion* 8:11 Loving77 peridot wasn't made to be a warrior so she isn't big same with sapphire 8:12 Dragonian King and steven is as tall as an 8-year old soooo but what about ruby 8:12 Loving77 idk what's up with that 8:13 Dragonian King i mean they fuse but why not just make her big to start with 8:14 Williamm258 Garnet is still a Crystal Gems gem 8:15 Dragonian King yeah but ruby and sapphire are short also since steven has rose's gem do you think if he ever died he could regenerate back as rose 8:17 Williamm258 well if Jasper and Lapis Lazuli join the Crystal Gems they are huge. and I dont think so. 8:18 Dragonian King jasper is huge but lapis is probably around pearl's height 8:18 Williamm258 yes your right 8:19 Dragonian King also who do you think steven's first real fusion will be with 8:20 Williamm258 I still want to see that pearl and lapis Fusion and it would be pearl or Peridot 8:21 Dragonian King i'm hoping peridot since she's never fused before either it would be cool 8:23 Williamm258 yeah but every one is saying pearl 8:23 Dragonian King that would make the most sense since she's basically steven's mom 8:24 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:24 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:26 Williamm258 like this bro https://youtu.be/xt67HjZjZVQ?t=15s 8:27 Dragonian King yep lol 8:28 Williamm258 or it could be pearl and peridot and steven Fusion 8:29 Dragonian King alexandrite + stevidot 8:30 Williamm258 that would be cool looking 8:32 Dragonian King is it weird that i might ship steven and peridot a little bit 8:33 Williamm258 no people like to ship peridot and lapis. 8:34 Dragonian King not as bad as jasper and lapis 8:35 Williamm258 oh no now that is bad and I mean bad 8:37 Dragonian King i ship jasper and spaghetti 8:39 Williamm258 is it weird to ship jasper and greg. 8:39 Dragonian King yes 8:39 Williamm258 okay why 8:39 Dragonian King because she's bad and he's not 8:40 Williamm258 so 8:40 Dragonian King and also they've never actually met sooooo i just find it weird to ship characters with other characters they've never met like shmebulock and giffany or something lol if jasper gets redeemed and meets greg then it won't really be weird 8:41 Williamm258 I hop so bye guys 8:42 Dragonian King bye will Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:45 Dragonian King ooo You are now away. You are no longer away. i gtg, bye lily Category:Chat logs Category:April 2016